Medical valving devices commonly are utilized to valve fluids injected into and withdrawn from a patient. One exemplary type of medical valving device, known in the art as a “catheter introducer,” maintains a sealed port for accessing the patient's vasculature. Use of such a valve enables vascular access without requiring the patient's skin to be repeatedly pierced by a needle. Moreover, catheter introducers are constructed to withstand a range of back-pressures produced by a patient's blood pressure, thus minimizing blood loss resulting from fluid injections or withdrawals.
Fluid commonly is transferred to/from a patient by inserting a syringe (e.g., a needle) into a medical valve, thus communicating with the patient's vasculature. Problems arise, however, when the syringe is withdrawn from the valve. More particularly, a back pressure produced by withdrawing the syringe undesirably can cause blood to leak proximally into various parts of the valve. In addition to coagulating and impeding the mechanical operation of the valve, blood in the valve also compromises the sterility of the valve.